1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor device, more particularly to a method for producing a single crystalline layer in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor devices having a silicon-on-insulating-substrate (SOIS) structure, have become a focus of attention in the art as they are optimal for forming a high density of elements and enable high-speed element operation.
In a semiconductor device having an SOIS structure, non-single-crystalline silicon formed on an insulating layer or other insulating substrate is single-crystallized by melting. Then, an element having a transistor, resistance, or other function is formed on the single-crystallized silicon layer.
In the process for single-crystallization of the non-single-crystalline silicon layer, a beam irradiation process is often used. The conventional method, however, has problems with the quality of the obtained single-crystalline silicon layers Therefore, both the electrical properties and production yield of semiconductor devices formed on the single-crystalline silicon layers are reduced.